1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a divided type antifriction bearing assembly in which such parts as an inner race, an outer race, a retainer and an axle box are semispherically divided into two for the assembly thereof to an axle body or the neck portion of the roll of a continuous casting apparatus, and more particularly to improvements in a divided type antifriction bearing assembly of the type in which the semispherically divided inner race is fixed to the axle body or the neck portion of the roll through fastening bolts without the use of any special fastening rings.
2. Related Background Art
The heretofore known divided type antifriction bearing assembly of this type is of a structure in which, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,363, the inner race semicircularly divided into two is mechanically divided as by grinding and therefore in the fixing thereof, a gap is left between the joined surfaces or the joined surfaces deviate from each other and smooth connection thereof cannot be accomplished and accordingly, the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical portion at the end of the inner race cannot be directly made into the sliding surface of a seal member and the sliding surface of the seal member is brought into sliding contact with the outer peripheral surface of the axle body axially remote from said inner race or with the outer peripheral surface of an annular member fitted to the axle body.
This has led to the disadvantages that the axial length of the bearing assembly is great, that where the axle body is made into a sliding surface, the abrasion of the seal member is great from the relation with the finished surface of the axle body and that where a special annular member is used, the number of required parts is great and assembly is cumbersome.